Many decorative surface coverings, particularly in the flooring industry, include a topcoat layer with a high or low gloss appearance. For example, a matte or satin finish may be used to provide a more natural appearance for decorative patterns, such as wood, slate, mosaic, brick, and other natural products, which have been printed onto a substrate. Typically, a low gloss or matte coating can enhance the appearance of such a decorative pattern. The appearance can be further enhanced using both matte and glossy areas, which can provide a more realistic visual or natural appearance of a natural product. Ideally, the gloss level of the coating should be tailored for the individual pattern and complement the characteristics of the pattern and any mechanically embossed texture.
Composite flooring products have been produced in which the exposed surface has different gloss effects. Such composite flooring products are typically produced using multiple coat cure stations that include a coater and ultraviolet (UV) medium pressure-mercury vapor lamps. Such processes are inherently difficult to control.
There remains a need for additional methods of making floor coverings with differential gloss effects, and for surface coverings with such differential gloss effects. The present invention provides such methods, and surface coverings prepared according to these methods.